deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Goodboy12/New People's Army vs. Liberation Tigers of Tamil Eelam
This match it is, the New People's Army, the Phillippine government's communist trouble to deal with on a daily basis, so much that US Navy SEALs had to intervene... vs. the Liberation Tigers of Tamil Eelam, Sri Lankan guerillas that killed thousands of Sri Lankan and Indian soldiers during its operational lifetime, Who is deadliest? To find out, review the weapons and X-Factors, then vote in the polls so that we can see which is deadlier! Weapons Light Machine Guns *New People's Army: FN Minimi *Liberation Tigers of Tamil Eelam: Type 56 The Type 56 got the edge. Assault Rifles *New People's Army: CAR-15 *Liberation Tigers of Tamil Eelam: Type 81 The Type 81 got the edge. Sidearms *New People's Army: M1911 *Liberation Tigers of Tamil Eelam: Mk 2 The M1911 got the edge. Launchers *New People's Army: M79 Thumper *Liberation Tigers of Tamil Eelam: MGL The MGL got the edge. X-Factors Battle New People's Army: Liberation Tigers of Tamil Eelam: In a humid Sri Lankan jungle, five LTTE soldiers are walking on a short path. Not knowing that five NPA members are hiding in the dense forest on the right of them. An NPA soldier raises his CAR-15 and aims down the sight. He finds the enemy captain and fires. The remaining four LTTE look around in horror. One pulls out a Type 56 from the jungle to the left of them. He fires into the trees and hits one enemy. The NPA retreat toward the beach. The LTTE go to the same place, but by staying on the path. Soon, the NPA realize they are being followed. They get their Minimi set up, facing the LTTE. They begin firing at them. It hits no one. All of a sudden, one of the NPA's mouth's drops open. Two MGL rounds hit the sand and blow up. Now realizing only 2 NPA are left alive, the four LTTE rush into the trees. One is a little slow. He soon feels a huge pain from a Thumper. The MGL man is still at the end of the beach. He goes up the path. An NPA member is going to the same area. He aims down his M1911 and presses the trigger. Seeing he only wounded him, he fires again. Meanwhile, on the other side of the forest, the LTTE with the Type 81 is looking through the jungle. A Thumper round lands near him, but fails to kill him. He hears a reload sound. Of an M79. Running through the jungle, he catches up to his target and shoots. Facing the way he came, he now walks slowly backwards, until bumping into the enemy's M1911. The last Sri Lankan pulls out his Mk 2 and finds the last NPA. They fire at each other until the Mk 2 runs out of ammo. An M1911 bullet hits the LTTE, but he is not dead. He runs away. The Filipino thinks he has won. Soon, on the hill above, he sees the LTTE with the MGL. He says "நிசே ட்ரை" to himself and fires, smoking his enemy. He drops the MGL and walks away. Expert's Opinion The reason why the Liberation Tigers of Tamil Eelam won is because even though the NPA had the edge in the X-Factors, the LTTE had better weapons, especially the MGL, which secured their victory. Gallery Minimi.jpg|FN Minimi. 300px-LMG-RPD-44.jpg|Type 56. CAR-15.jpg|CAR-15. Ak47.jpg|Type 81. M1911.jpg|M1911. Mktwo.JPG|Mk 2. M79 grenade launcher.jpg|M79 Thumper. Milkor MGL.jpg|MGL. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts